


Как насчет чая?

by ItamiKaname



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Отчего-то винтовка кажется слишком тяжелой в предательски дрогнувших руках.Деврим абсолютно точно уверен, что она улыбается.— Так как насчет чая, Дев?





	Как насчет чая?

Страж возвращается быстро — ноги, затянутые в не самую лучшую, но кое-как раздобытую броню, ступают по деревянному настилу, ведущему к церковной башне, и половицы поскрипывают под шагами. Редкий звук. Падшие рыщут у полуразрушенных стен, и только меткие и одинокие выстрелы из винтовки удерживают их натиск. Проберись кто из них внутрь — и дела пойдут скверно. Но маленькое пристанище для беженцев по-прежнему держит оборону.  
Винтовка плюет зарядом — и еще один Падший, опасно приблизившийся к ограде, падает замертво.  
— Ты долго, — подмечает Деврим с беззлобной усмешкой, оторвавшись от оптического прицела. — Я уже выпил весь чай.  
Деврим лжет: нынче на пустошах ЕМЗ чай — нечастая роскошь, и довольствоваться приходится лишь крутым кипятком да дешевой пылью из найденных в тайниках пайков. Вода становилась мутно-коричневой и пахла терпко — суррогат, подделка, далекая от богатой вкусовой палитры чаев, собранных на цейлонских высокогорьях. Но зато согреты и пальцы, и продуваемое сквозняками нутро, а язык после первого нетерпеливого глотка жжет ровно так же, и можно даже ненадолго представить, будто все немного иначе — куда лучше, чем есть на самом деле.  
Разве что чай неплохо делить с приятной компанией, а с этим в Мертвой зоне обстоит хуже, чем с цейлонским чаем. Сурая выбралась в фермы лишь в этот раз и бросала едкие шуточки по каналу связи, беженцы быстро слетались под ее крыло, а Деврим вновь оставался один.  
Страж пожимает плечами, снимает со спины винтовку и осматривается. Маска надежно скрывает лицо. Не такой уж и высокий этот Страж — самому Девриму, пожалуй, дотянет до плеча.  
— Ты, значит, из молчаливых героев? — бросает он, вновь прильнув к окуляру и выискивая прячущиеся за стволами высоких елей силуэты Падших. За все время их знакомства Страж не проронил ни слова — только Призрак, назойливая букашка, кружащая над плечом, отзывался за них обоих. Вот и сейчас — мигнул, закружился, оглядывая башню голубоватым глазом.  
— Страж... не говорит, Деврим, — в механическом голосе отчетливо звучало смущение. — С тех пор, как Свет исчез.  
Он прочищает горло, чертыхаясь про себя за неловко заданный вопрос. Потом — чертыхается вслух, когда выстрел разбивает замшелую кору, попадая правее и выше, чем проглядывалась голова Падшего. Дрег отскакивает, озирается бешеными глазами и издает высокий тревожный звук.  
— Вот, значит, как... — бормочет себе под нос Деврим, перезаряжая винтовку. — Ну, что ж... Я буду рад помочь, если тебе что-нибудь нужно. Тут больше никого нет.

Стражу не нужно лечение и, похоже, не слишком нужен отдых — Свет подпитывает его тело и залечивает раны, да что там — выводит из тьмы небытия, ежели она все-таки настигает. Совершенная боевая машина, защитник человечества, способный разить без устали дни и ночи напролет. Но Страж все равно возвращается: поднимается по скрипучему настилу, и Деврим уже привык к этой крадущейся поступи, такой характерной для Охотников; поднимается, садится на продавленный, вытертый диван в легкомысленную желтую полоску и разбирает оружие: осматривает трофеи, пересчитывает запас зарядов, чистит винтовку. Деврим поглядывает на Стража мельком, ненадолго отвлекаясь от проема наполовину заколоченного окна.  
— Я нашел милое уютное место на крыше сарая, — говорит он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, больше для себя. — Оттуда я могу наслаждаться закатом над Осколком, — он ненадолго умолкает, усмехается и все так же неотрывно следит за силуэтами Падших, мелькающими между деревьев. — Тебе же, вроде как, довелось поглядеть на него вблизи?  
Страж поворачивает голову, едва уловимо кивает. От движения шуршит густо-зеленый плащ, покрывающий спрятанные за надежной броней плечи. С оружием Страж управляется ловко: гибкие пальцы играючи разбирают корпус, отделяют ценные детали от трухи, будто зерна от плевел. Деврим почти не обращает внимания. Тишина, зависшая в башне, его не гнетет: молчание Стража быстро стало привычным, осязаемым почти физически настолько, что Деврим, даже не глядя на занявшего диван гостя, знает, что больше не один.  
Деврим болтает о том да о сем: вспоминает о Городе, рассказывает о ферме, о простых бытовых мелочах вроде дружеских футбольных матчей, составляющих вино жизни, — просто так, без какой-то особой цели. В конце концов, если обстоятельства не позволяют разделить с хорошей компанией добрый крепкий чай, то всегда можно разделить беседу.  
Даже когда она выходит какой-то односторонней.  
Пыль, которую кое-как получалось заваривать всю последнюю неделю, закончилась, не осталось и жалкой щепотки. Деврим вздыхает, но стойко держится на посту.  
— Дорогой Марк, — обращается он в никуда, — я совершенно не мерзну. Хотя... от чая бы не отказался.  
Страж позади поднимается — скрипят диванные пружины — и забрасывает оружие за спину.  
Деврим думает о том, что, пожалуй, рассказывал бы куда меньше, если бы отчего-то не был уверен: Страж слушает его крайне внимательно.

С Титана Страж возвращается нескоро — настолько нескоро, что Деврим нет-нет, а поглядывает через плечо, спрашивая себя: а был ли гость на самом деле, или ему, как и Сурае, очень хочется верить в избранного, сумевшего вернуть себе Свет.  
А им всем — вернуть надежду.  
Падшие возвращаются, подбираются к церкви, поливая огнем ее ветшающие стены. После организованной Стражем подставы в ЕМЗ стекаются легионеры Кабал — тяжелые десантные капсулы с грохотом и ревом обрушиваются на площадку перед церковью. Враги — и старые, и новые — заняты друг другом: прекрасная возможность проредить их ряды и свалить двух зайцев одним ударом. Небольшая радость, но в нынешние времена выучиваешься радоваться даже самому малому.  
О прибытии Стража Деврим узнает еще до того, как заскрипел деревянный настил. Старый звездолет Хоторн приближается к земле, активирует телепортационный канал, и Страж перебежками пересекает поле, метко снимая головы встретившимся на пути врагам. Деврим прикрывает сверху: тепловизор винтовки проникает даже сквозь маскировку Падших, неслышно подкрадывающихся со спины.  
Потом — знакомые шаги, очень похожие на приветствие.  
— А, это ты, — как ни в чем ни бывало бросает Деврим и отступает от окна в глухое прикрытие стены.  
Страж стоит у настила, снова осматривается, будто оценивая, как много изменилось с последнего визита — ничего существенного, в самом деле, только консервных банок под нагруженным аппаратурой столом прибавилось. От Стража все еще пахнет морями Титана — нездешними, чуждыми, такими, каких Деврим в жизни не видел. Страж снимает шлем, проводит рукой по каштановым волосам, и Деврим разглядывает худое девчоночье лицо: внимательные зеленые глазищи, прямой, чуть длинноватый нос, изогнутые в полуулыбке тонкие губы, высокие скулы, волевой подбородок. Проклятье! Сурая и словом не обмолвилась, что их Страж — девчонка, да еще и такая...  
Юная? Деврим напоминает себе: Стражи, наделенные Светом, бессмертны, а он сам не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как долго они сохраняют молодость. Глаза говорят ему, что Страж лет на пятнадцать младше; разум подсказывает, что на самом деле все может быть наоборот.  
Страж улыбается — совершенно простой, открытой улыбкой, совсем как у многих девчонок из Города. У нее и веснушки на носу — земные и обычные. Только по-звериному пружинистая походка выдает Охотника. Она не произносит ни слова; Призрак над ее плечом о чем-то беседует с Хоторн, вроде бы даже обращается к нему самому — а Деврим смотрит, как Страж наполняет водой жестяную посудину, служащую вместо чайника, находит кипятильник, буднично и привычно, будто всегда этим лишь и занималась, возится с древним прибором, пока наконец не достает из какого-то кармашка туго перетянутый пакет.  
— Страж все еще не говорит, — комментирует Призрак с каким-то задорным весельем, — но даже молча любого может убедить. Завала, например, согласился великодушно поделиться припасами, хотя, по его мнению, это совершенно не приоритетная задача.  
Страж небрежно ведет плечами, словно отмахиваясь.  
Сегодня у них будет почти настоящий файф’о’клок.  
И пусть это не имеет никакого стратегического значения.

Следить за перемещениями неутомимых Падших все сложнее, когда время переваливает за полночь, а ты стоишь на позиции несколько суток к ряду, перебиваясь парой часов поверхностного сна в короткие периоды затишья. У Деврима сильные руки, привыкшие к тяжести винтовки, но они давно уже отзываются натужной болью — еще чуть-чуть и задрожат, лишив отточенной меткости. Да и ломота в спине никак не отпускает, но у Деврима есть пост, который нельзя оставить.  
Страж кладет руку на плечо и кивком указывает на продавленный диван в глупую желтую полоску. Со спины она снимает ладную снайперскую винтовку — гладкую, блестящую, почти новую. Винтовка Деврима в сравнении выглядит старой рухлядью — да что уж там, он совсем не удивится, если к концу этой войны она рассыплется прямо у него в руках.  
Он бы возразил, отмахнулся — но Призрак, очевидно, прав: Страж умеет убеждать, даже не проронив ни слова.  
— Ладно, — ворчит Деврим, уступая место. Страж проверяет заряд, вскидывает винтовку к плечу. — Разбуди через пару часов.

Страж разбудила его на рассвете. За заколоченным наполовину окном звенела тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом мохнатых хвойных ветвей. У них, заключил Деврим, потирая глаза, есть около часа, чтобы нехитро позавтракать. У него еще остались крекеры и паштет. Чая, если правильно рассчитать, хватит на несколько недель. Удовольствие лучше растягивать — вряд ли Завала согласится поделиться второй раз, а война... черт ее знает, когда она закончится. А даже когда и — нескоро еще в ЕМЗ наведут порядок и потянутся фуражи со снабжением.  
Она ушла сразу после завтрака. Подхватила прислоненную к стене винтовку, закинула ее на спину, дружески похлопала по руке и заторопилась вниз. Призрак сказал, что они отбывают на Несс.  
Что ж. Будущие недели обещают быть очень долгими.

В следующий раз она тянет его на крышу — ныряет в окно, осторожно встает на карниз и мелкими шажками движется к черепичному скату. Девриму непросто за ней поспевать: он тяжелее, не так молод, да и падать ему совсем не хочется.  
— Знаешь, я не воскресну, если сверну себе шею, — замечает он.  
Страж хмыкает и крепче вцепляется в руку.  
На крыше не так много места, где можно устроиться, но они его все же находят. В заплечном мешке у Стража — термос, пара алюминиевых кружек, явно найденных в заброшенных трущобах, небольшой запас свежего сыра, ветчины и хлеба — не иначе как подарок от Сураи с фермы. Винтовки тоже при них. Страж указывает в небо — да, соглашается Деврим, десантные корабли Падших скоро покажутся над улицами. На крыше прекрасный обзор, а еще достаточно места для них обоих.  
Чем не повод узнать, насколько хороши Охотники в деле?  
— Четыре руки, — усмехается Деврим, подстрелив мародера, — а я стреляю все равно лучше.  
Страж беззвучно смеется, потом — стреляет. Счет идет на равных. Ему иногда мерещится, что она нарочно поддается.  
Ночное небо высоко и чисто. За обвалом на юге призрачно светятся вершины гор — такие же седые, думает Деврим, как он сам. Чем больше он смотрит на Стража, тем больше она кажется какой-то слишком уж земной, не похожей на избранную. У Пробудившихся Свет струится из глаз, да что там — из-под кожи, Экзо... ну... тоже по-своему особенны, а эта девушка... женщина... черт побери, он до сих пор не знает, как ее зовут! — она такая же, как он, как Хоторн, как Марк, как ребята с Города, с фермы.  
Только ей единственной удалось вернуть Свет. Не могущественным Авангардам, а ей — девчонке, тянущейся к порезанному на толстые ломти сыру между сериями выстрелов. Страж не говорит — ей будто бы и не надо. Хватает толчка в плечо, жеста, мимолетного взгляда — по-человечески простого, по-хорошему обыденного.  
Откровенно говоря, признает про себя Деврим, в такую надежду куда легче верится, чем в недосягаемых лидеров, не имеющих ни малейшего представления о том, на что способен человек без Света, защищая свой дом.  
Разве что теперь Стражи знают о жизни смертных чуточку больше.

Они возвращаются перед рассветом — аккурат успевают до подкрепления Падших. Страж замирает у окна, бросает быстрый взгляд вниз — а потом ее крепкая ладонь, затянутая в нездешнюю броню, цепляется за ворот жилета, а она тянет к себе рывком.  
И целует.  
И это очень похоже на выстрел в голову.  
За окном становится шумно: то ли визг, то ли шипение Падших, приближающиеся корабли Кабал, пальба, взрывы, помехи на линии связи.  
— Мне нельзя отвлекаться, — говорит Деврим, когда Страж отстраняется, и очень хочет верить, что голос не подведет. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь.  
Она... Она не кивает, не пожимает плечами, не делает ничего, что помогло бы ее считать. Всего лишь берет оставленный на комоде шлем, нахлобучивает на голову и шагает к настилу.  
Сурая сказала бы, что он слишком стар для чего-то подобного.  
Деврим снимает с плеча винтовку, привычно становится у окна и смотрит в прицел. А еще — отчаянно старается не думать.  
— Марк, — зачитывает он новое послание в никуда: вполголоса, чтобы хоть как-то развеять ставшую слишком плотной тишину. — Ты точно будешь смеяться.

Когда Свет возвращается, это чувствуют все. Свет проходит по пустошам ЕМЗ, шумит кронами вечнозеленых елей, пронзает стены церкви — надо же, еще не рухнули. Девриму даже кажется, что Свет проходит сквозь него самого — проходит и не задерживается, уносясь вдаль. Оно и верно: ни к чему ему здесь задерживаться, ничего интересного здесь нет — только одинокий старый разведчик в бесконечном дозоре.  
Деврим ждет. Ожидание наполняет его, как пустой сосуд, и невнятное беспокойство злит, заставляет пальцы резче жать на спуск, и выстрел уходит в сторону. Деврим ругается — большей частью на себя, а Сурая все молчит. Стражи вернули Башню и призвали ее туда — это все, что ему известно.  
Еще он знает, что они все обязаны этой девчонке. Черт разберет, как ей это удалось.  
Деврим ждет — и убеждает себя, что это совершенно напрасно. Теперь, когда Свет вернулся, безымянному Стражу больше незачем спускаться в ЕМЗ — найдутся и другие. Да и Пустоши тянутся далеко — здесь сыщется тысяча мест куда более интересных, чем башня церкви.  
И чая осталась пара щепоток. Деврим бережет его не из экономии, а на тот маловероятный «всякий случай». Случай, который кажется более невообразимым, чем разгром Кабал.  
Забудь об этом, старик. В обстоятельствах вроде имеющихся прощальные поцелуи редко бывают всерьез. Все это знают, а ты не настолько наивен, чтобы надеяться.

Скрип деревянных половиц под легким, пружинистым шагом Охотника — знакомым, звучащим почти как приветствие. Деврим поворачивается к окну. Война с Кабал окончена, но орды Падших все еще рыщут по улицам, и порядок здесь наведут нескоро.  
Винтовка упирается в плечо. Сквозь оптический прицел, снабженный тепловизором, просто выслеживать цель.  
— Хорошо, что это ты, Страж, — бросает он старательно непринужденно.  
— Меня зовут Хоуп, — говорит она.

Отчего-то винтовка кажется слишком тяжелой в предательски дрогнувших руках.  
Деврим абсолютно точно уверен, что она улыбается.

— Так как насчет чая, Дев?


End file.
